Bloody Seamstress (Krwawa Szwaczka)
— Bardzo mi przykro, niestety badania wyszły negatywnie. Ten dzień miał być początkiem końca miłej i spokojnej pani Everyfreest. — C-Co chce pan przez to powiedzieć..?— spytał zaniepokojony mąż. — No cóż, zdaję sobie sprawę, jak muszą się teraz państwo czuć... — Doktorze, proszę przejść do rzeczy! — krzyknął zniecierpliwiony pan Everyfreest. Dr Wrunk spojrzał zza swojego biurka na młodą, ciemnowłosą kobietę, dotychczas siedzącą cicho i wpatrującą się w niego z narastającym strachem w szarych oczach. Doktor westchnął bezsilnie. — Pani Beffray... — głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak trudno jest przekazywać pacjentom informacje, doszczętnie rujnujące im życie. — Pani Beffray, najprawdopodobniej cierpi pani na bezpłodność. To znaczy, że... nie mogą mieć państwo dzieci. *** Dzień zapowiadał się wręcz idealnie. Słońce stało wysoko na lipcowym niebie, dorośli przechadzali się swawolnie po parku, delikatnie skąpanym w zbawiennych cieniach, a Beffray i Andrew zmierzali właśnie w stronę willi, znajdującej się w najbogatszej części miasta. - Czyli co masz tam właściwie zrobić? - Zacerować parę sukienek. Drobnostka! Poradzę sobie z tym raz dwa, a Adeline obiecała mi za tę usługę potrójną stawkę. Rozumiesz to? Potrójną! - Beffray była wniebowzięta. - Wyrobię się pewnie szybko, może nawet w godzinę, chociaż... nie jestem pewna. Wszystko zależy od tego ile sukni dla mnie przygotowała. Młode małżeństwo skręciło właśnie z głównego chodnika w boczną ulicę. Była szeroka, a im dalej się nią szło, tym więcej wykwintnych budynków pojawiało się po obu jej stronach. Po przejściu sporego kawałka, para zatrzymała się pod rozłożystą lipą, rosnącą obok krawężnika. - Masz rację, już dawno nie miałaś tak dobrego zlecenia - Andrew uśmiechnął się i pocałował żonę w policzek. Beffray zarumieniła się i zakłopotana, przygładziła idealnie zaczesany kok. Mąż nieczęsto okazywał jej czułość w ten sposób. Prawdą jest, iż rodzice zeswatali ich ze sobą. 23-latka poznała narzeczonego zaledwie tydzień przed ślubem. Od tamtego czasu minęły jedynie 3 miesiące... - Dziś mam trochę więcej roboty w klinice niż zwykle. Będę w domu zapewne późną nocą. Nie czekaj na mnie - nachylił się by powtórzyć czynność, tym razem jednak w usta. Młoda żona odsunęła się delikatnie. Andrew nie chciał naciskać, to nie w jego stylu. Przytulił ją tylko i pomachał na do widzenia. Beffray zdążyła się już z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Mąż był jej bardzo bliski. Dbał o nią, szanował i to było najważniejsze. Za to ona starała się być jak najlepszą żoną. To był idealny układ. Ich rodzice wiedzieli, na co się decydują. Wszystko dokładnie zaplanowali. Jednak nie było mowy o prawdziwej miłości. Przynajmniej na razie... Z wnukami zresztą też mógł być problem. Kobieta stała przed wysokim, kamiennym murem. Okalały go misternie zdobione mitologiczne postacie. Cała Adeline. Beffray znała ją od niedawna, ale czuła jakby przyjaźniły się od lat. Była pierwszą osobą, jaką 23-latka poznała, zaraz po przeprowadzce do Darlington. Kobiety od razu poczuły do siebie sympatię. Dziś pani Allred zdecydowała się zaprosić Beffray do siebie na herbatę, przy okazji także po to, by ta zszyła jej podarte suknie. Młoda pani Everyfreest podeszła do stalowej bramy, prowadzącej do obszernego ogrodu. Na wysokości jej głowy, wytopiony i przytwierdzony do wejścia z ciemnego metalu, został herb zacnego i jakże wpływowego rodu Allred'ów. Przedstawiał, ustawioną profilem, głowę orła trzymającego w dziobie kiść winogron. Beffray spróbowała pchnąć jedno ze skrzydeł wejścia, jednak brama była zbyt ciężka. Kobieta zaczęła rozglądać się wokół. Zajrzała przez szerokie szpary pomiędzy czarnymi prętami, kształtem przypominającymi włócznie. Jednakże nie dostrzegła nic prócz dróżki, znikającej w gąszczu drzew. Stała tak przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu oparła się plecami o biały mur. Zewsząd ogarniał ją błogi spokój sobotniego wieczora. Przymknęła oczy. Delikatna woń mokrej ziemi musnęła jej nozdrza. Nagle atmosfera panująca na przedmieściach znacząco się odmieniła. Wszechobecną ciszę zastąpiły czyjeś dalekie kroki, szczekanie psów, krzyki rodziców i coś jakby... płacz dziecka? - Dzień dobry, pani Everyfreest! - Beffray podskoczyła, przestraszona wesołym powitaniem kamerdynera. Zupełnie wyrwał ją z zamyślenia... o czym to ona..? - Witaj, Mark - odparła lekko oszołomiona. Zaraz jednak doszła do siebie - Byłam umówiona z panią Allred... Czy zastałam ją? - Tak, od dłuższego czasu czeka na panią w ogrodzie za domem, zapraszam - staruszek uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do kobiety i wpuścił w obręb posiadłości. Było tu chłodniej niż poza ogrodzeniem. Wierzby, posadzone po obu stronach ścieżki rzucały długie cienie na równo przystrzyżoną trawę poniżej. Gdy wstąpili w zwarte pole drzew otoczył ich mrok. Po przejściu żywej "zasłony", oczom Beffray ukazał się wyśmienity widok. Biel marmurowych ścian obezwładniła ją miłym blaskiem. Willa miała 2 piętra. Na każdym znajdował się obszerny balkon. Do głównych drzwi prowadziły szerokie schody. Kamerdyner pchną ciężkie, dębowe odrzwia. Kobietę zadziwiła niezwykła siła mężczyzny w podeszłym już wieku. Wnętrze pałacu okazało się nie gorsze od zewnętrznego wyglądu. Naprzeciwko wejścia postawione zostały schody, rozwidlające się na półpiętrze. Po prawej i lewej stronie znajdowały się dwa przedsionki, zakończone wysokimi łukami. Prowadziły zapewne do kuchni i salonu. Mark zaprowadził 23-latkę długim korytarzem do tylnego wyjścia, prowadzącego do ogrodu. Tam, przy małym kamiennym i bogato zastawionym stoliczku, siedziała Adeline. Jej długie blond loki opadały na ramiona 7-letniej córki, siedzącej jej na kolanach. Kobieta przytulała do siebie ukochane dziecko, rozmawiając z nią cichutko. Na ten widok Beffray zaniemówiła z wrażenia. Ze wszystkich tych wspaniałości jakie tu dzisiaj widziała, ta była największa. Miłość. Rodzicielska miłość, odwzajemniana miłym, niewinnym uśmiechem i lśniącymi, pełnymi zaufania oczkami. W tym samym momencie, młoda kobieta poczuła pustkę, głęboko w sercu. Tak, jakby nagle coś sobie uświadomiła. Coś, co siedziało schowane od dawna w jej głowie, ale o czym zapomniała. Tego wieczora pojęła, czego od tak dawna jej brakowało, a mianowicie... dziecka. * * * Wypiła herbatę i przygotowała sprzęt krawiecki. Wyjęła igłę i nawlokła na nią jedwabną nić. Po naprawieniu sukni, odebraniu zapłaty i serdecznych uściskach Adeline, Beffray ruszyła ciemną uliczką w stronę domu. Pomimo późnej pory, ulice Darlington tętniły życiem. Bez obaw, młoda kobieta, prędko dotarła do domu. W porównaniu do znakomitej willi Allred'ów, ich posiadłość była mało zachęcająca. Szary tynk pokrywał zewnętrzne ściany, a okna były małe i nieszczelne. Niski płot odgradzał mały ogródek za domem, w których posadzone były jedynie truskawki i mięta. Pani Everyfreest odkluczyła mieszkanie. Przywitało ją skrzypienie drzwi. Zapaliła świeczkę i zaniosła skrzynkę z przyrządami do pustego pokoju. Następnie przebrała się i zrobiła kolację. Po posiłku położyła się w sypialni, jednak nie mogła zasnąć. Była zbyt podekscytowana. Gdyby mogła, już teraz pojechałaby na spotkanie Andrew. Sięgnęła po książkę, leżącą na półce nocnej. Zaczęła czytać pierwszy rozdział i nie spostrzegła nawet, gdy wkroczyła do krainy snów. Obudziło ją światło w przedpokoju. Wstała i okryła się szlafrokiem. Wyszła na spotkanie mężowi. - Witaj, mówiłem ci żebyś na mnie nie... - Beffray rzuciła mu się na szyję i ucałowała ze wszystkich stron. - Kochanie - zaczęła niepewnie - widzisz byłam dziś w pracy i ... - Coś się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony. - Ależ nie, chociaż chyba, to znaczy... Przepraszam po prostu byłam u Adeline i widziałam jak przytula swoją córeczkę, jak czesze jej włoski, rozmawia z nią i pomyślałam sobie, że może ja, to znaczy ty, to znaczy my... - Andrew uciszył ją pocałunkiem. - Oczywiście, rodzice na pewno ucieszą się z pierwszych wnuków - po czym przeszli do sypialni. * * * Mijały miesiące, a Beffray nie mogła zajść w ciążę. Małżeństwo zaczęło się niepokoić. W końcu zdecydowali udać się do specjalisty. Dr Wrunk przyjął ich serdecznie i nakazał zrobić badania. Następny termin wizyty umówił na kolejny tydzień. Czas zleciał szybko w nerwowym oczekiwaniu na wyniki. W tym momencie państwo Everyfreest zmierzali właśnie aleją brzóz w kierunku Szpitalnego Oddziału Położniczego. Andrew objął żonę ramieniem i przyśpieszył kroku. Poza świecącym słońcem, na niebie pływały ogromne obłoki. Zapowiadało się na - chyba już ostatnią w tym roku - burzę. - Pięknie dziś - westchną mąż. - Tak sądzisz? Myślę, że jest trochę za duszno... jak dla dziecka. Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy i pełni nadziei zniknęli za drzwiami szpitala. * * * Beffray szła przez długi korytarz jak ogłuszona. Nic, nawet nawoływania męża nie docierały do jej uszu. Andrew wybiegł z gabinetu doktora i ruszył w jej kierunku. Kobieta także przyśpieszyła kroku. Nie miała pojęcia dokąd idzie. Czuła natychmiastową potrzebę uwolnienia się spomiędzy ścian. Szybko zeszła po stromych schodach, niezdarnie przebiegła przez śliską podłogę rejestracji i wypadła na plac, znajdujący się przed budynkiem. Prosto w ulewny deszcz. Upadła na kolana. Skryła twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać. Andrew dogonił ją, okrył żonę płaszczem i zaprowadził z powrotem do kliniki. Powiedział by usiadła na jednym z drewnianych krzeseł, a sam poszedł szukać pielęgniarki. Beffray trzęsła się cała z natłoku myśli i uczuć szamoczących się w jej głowie. Doktor Wrunk powiedział, że najprawdopodobniej nie mogą mieć dzieci. Ona nie może. Na co komu żona, która nie może wydać na świat potomka? W tym momencie poczuła się winna i bezużyteczna. Nareszcie zrozumiała, czego od tak dawna jej brakowało, ale wygląda na to, że i tak zostanie z niczym. Jej jedyną prośbą do Boga było błogosławieństwo, pod postacią dziecka. Czy to zbyt wiele? Czy może założenie rodziny nie jest jej pisane? Ale w takim razie, co powinna zrobić? Nieprzytomnie patrzyła się w przestrzeń. - Pani Everyfreest? - piskliwy głos doktora wyrwał ją z melancholijnych myśli. Zamrugała, jakby wyrwana z głębokiego snu. Podniosła wzrok. Nad nią stał Dr Wrunk, a za nim Andrew. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku podsunął jej palec przed oczy i nakazał podążać za nim. Następnie poprosił męża na stronę. Rozmawiali o czymś chwilę, na koniec pożegnali się uściskiem dłoni i pan Wrunk odszedł, jeszcze tylko raz rzuciwszy na Beffray współczującym wzrokiem. Młode małżeństwo milczało całą drogę powrotną do domu. Pierwszym, co zrobili po dotarciu na miejsce, był płacz, lament i bezskuteczne pocieszanie. - Kochanie, lekarz powiedział, że to jeszcze nic pewnego. Musisz tylko postarać się o dodatkowe badania. Umówił nas już na następną wizytę - Andrew ledwo zdołał wyszeptać to przez łzy. Jednakże nic nie dało rady choćby w połowie pokrzepić Beffray. Świadomość tego, że musi zasięgnąć pomocy lekarskiej w zajściu w ciążę napawała ją lękiem i smutkiem, iż nie jest w stanie sama sprostać naturalnemu zjawisku, które dotyczy praktycznie każdej kobiety. Jednakże bardzo pragnęła dziecka. Skoro leczenie dawało jej na to jakiekolwiek szanse, trzeba było spróbować. * * * Minęło półtorej roku leczenia. Bez skutków. Każdy nieudany raz niszczył Beffray od środka. Andrew nie zauważał tego - był zbyt zajęty pracą. Oczywiście starał się zrozumieć, jak ciężki okres musi ona teraz przeżywać i wspierał ją najlepiej jak mógł. Jednakże prawda była taka, że nie można było pojąć tego, co działo się z nią w środku. Zawsze, kiedy kobieta widziała dziecko, tulące się do swojej mamy, zbierało jej się na płacz. Wiele razy zastanawiała się, czy nie odejść od męża, by ten znalazł sobie kogoś, z kim będzie mógł założyć normalną rodzinę. Jednak nie była na tyle odważna, by zmienić słowa w czyn. Przełom nastąpił dwa miesiące później. Z monotonnym smutkiem, Beffray weszła do gabinetu doktora. Oblane szarym cieniem pomieszczenie zupełnie nie pasował do nastroju pana Wrunka. Ten kręcił się niespokojnie po pokoju z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. 26-latka zupełnie nie rozumiała jego podniecenia. Doktor w pewnym momencie opanował się i spojrzał kobiecie prosto w oczy. Potwierdzająco kiwnął głową. Z początku niepewnie, w końcu z narastającym szokiem opadła na krzesło. Zaczęła się śmiać. Nareszcie poczuła szczęście, przepełniające całe jej ciało. A więc nie wszystko stracone! Jeszcze jest możliwość na normalne, poukładane życie! Nie mogła czekać z tą wiadomością do wieczora, musiała od razu udać się do kliniki męża. Zastała go na szpitalnym korytarzu, trzymającego papiery i konsultującego się z innym lekarzem. Ten zdziwiony, nie zdążył nawet wydać z siebie choćby jednego dźwięku, gdy żona rzuciła mu się w ramiona. - Mój Boże, co się stało? - odparł, skrępowany pocałunkami żony przy koledze z pracy. - Jestem... jestem w ciąży! - krzyknęła tak, że każdy na oddziale wychyli głowę na korytarz, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. - To znakomicie - kobieta nie wyczuła sarkazmu w głosie męża, jednak zauważyła brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji, opisującej jego szczęście. - Mam dużo spraw na głowie, zdołam wrócić do domu dopiero jutro. Do zobaczenia - odsunął Beffray i pośpiesznie odszedł w stronę pokoju pielęgniarskiego. Zmieszana kobieta powoli udała się w stronę wyjścia. * * * Światło, wpadające do pokoju przez czerwone zasłony, zabarwiło białe ściany na delikatny odcień różu. Beffray siedziała na okrągłym, pasiastym dywanie i szyła lalki, dla przyszłej lokatorki tego pomieszczenia. Pogładziła okrągły, pięciomiesięczny brzuch. Było już późne popołudnie, a Andrew jeszcze nie wracał. Rano pojechał do pracy twierdząc, że ma pilny przypadek. Zapewnił, że wróci za najwyżej 4 godziny. - Może zrobimy twojemu tacie niespodziankę, co o tym myślisz? - powiedziała na głos i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Spakowała przyrządy krawieckie do zardzewiałej skrzynki i schowała ją za drzwiami pokoju. Zdążyła uszyć zaledwie 3 lalki. Ułożyła je na białej półce, naprzeciwko dziecięcego kojca i wyszła z domu. Gdy dotarła na oddział urazów i zwróciła się w kierunku schodów prowadzących na górę, na ich szczycie zauważyła ciężarną kobietę łaszącą się do jej męża, a ten skrępowany, delikatnie odtrąca ją i mówi: - Naprawdę nie mogę, moja żona... - Nie taka była umowa. Zapewniałeś, że ona na pewno nie da ci dziecka. - Oh, proszę cię... - Nie, to ja cię proszę! Co zamierzasz teraz ze mną zrobić? A nasze maleństwo..? - przyłożyła dłoń do wypukłego brzucha. Beffray uświadomiła sobie, dlaczego przez ostatnie 2 lata, od wiadomości o jej bezpłodności, Andrew tak często wychodził z domu. Zdruzgotana, oparła się ciężko o drewnianą poręcz. Dopiero w tym momencie, mąż zauważył, że kobieta słyszała rozmowę. Rozgniewany i zawstydzony, zbiegł by jej pomóc. Ta jednak odepchnęła go i podpierając się poręczy, wspięła po schodach by zadać kochance męża soczysty cios z otwartej ręki prosto w twarz. Ta krzyknęła przeszywająco i zaczęła szarpać Beffray za włosy. Nagle 26-latka poczuła ukłucie bólu w dolnej partii brzucha. Skuliła się, a rudowłosa przeciwniczka wykorzystała okazję i zepchnęła Beffray ze szczytu schodów. * * * Ból ogarnął całe ciało młodej kobiety. Nie miała siły nawet żeby otworzyć oczy. Jednak w końcu przełamała się. Podniosła powieki, a nad sobą ujrzała jasną twarz Andrew. Nie potrafiła odczytać uczuć malujących się na jego twarzy. Spróbowała poruszyć nogą. Była złamana. W panice dotknęła sflaczałego brzucha. Na białą szpitalną pościel zaczęły kapać łzy męża. Później dołączył do nich także płacz Beffray. Andrew delikatnie obiął żonę. - Przepraszam... - wyszeptał przez łzy. - Tak bardzo mi przykro. Beffray była wstrząśnięta tym, co odkryła, ale w pełni rozumiała, dlaczego Andrew tak postąpił. Nie była na niego zła, tylko na siebie. - Będziemy starali się dalej - powiedział i dali się ponieść smutkowi. * * * Następna ciąża nastąpiła dopiero po 5 latach. Andrew całkowicie zerwał kontakty z kochanką, która zniknęła bez śladu po tragicznym wypadku na schodach. Teraz, państwo Evryfreest, siedziało na ławce przed domem i obserwowało dzieci bawiące się w ogródkach sąsiadów. - Pójdę po herbatkę - rzekł mąż, po czym pocałował Beffray i pogładził ją po brzuchu. Następnie zniknął w ciemnościach domu. - Ciepły, jesienny wieczór to idealna pora na herbatkę. Uwagę Beffray zwróciła wysoka, jasnowłosa kobieta. - Który to już miesiąc? - spytała ta sama osoba co przedtem. Przyszła matka uśmiechnęła się do sąsiadki, mówiąc: - Dziewiąty. - Gratuluję i życzę, by przynajmniej pani się udało. - Nie rozumiem... - odparła lekko zdziwiona. - Mój bachorek to straszny łobuz. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej pani uda się swoje dobrze wychować - i odeszła. Zmieszana Beffray spojrzała w kierunku małego, ciemnowłosego chłopca. Nie wydawał się być niegrzeczny. Spokojnie bawił się w piaskownicy. Ale zaraz... Co on robi? Wstaje i zmierza w kierunku drogi. W oddali widać nadjeżdżający automobil. Boże święty, kobieto! Nie widzisz, co się dzieje? Twój syn! Beffray chciała się ruszyć ale coś trzymało ją w miejscu. Za późno. Chłopiec wyszedł na ulicę, prosto pod koła maszyny. Przyszła matka poderwała się z miejsca. Krew rozlała się na wszystkie strony. Rozbryzg był tak wielki, że ciepła ciecz ochlapała jej twarz. Beffray wrzasnęła przerażająco. Sąsiadka zdawała się ignorować całą sytuację. Kierowca przejechał po dziecku jak po zwykłym psie i oddalił się. Pani Everyfreest wybiegła na ulicę, najszybciej jak tylko mogła. Padła na kolana i wzięła zmasakrowane ciało dziecka. Jego głowa opadła bezwładnie jak łeb szmacianej kukły. Beffray krzyczała wniebogłosy, ale wszyscy ją ignorowali... - Kochanie? - Andrew potrząsał nią lekko ze strachem w oczach. Siedziała na ulicy. Gdzie była krew? A gdzie ciało, które przed chwilą tak wyraźnie czuła w swoich dłoniach... - Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? - mąż pomógł jej wstać. Ludzie powychodzili z pobliskich domów, by zobaczyć co się stało. Utworzyli wokół niej zwarty krąg. - Chodźmy do domu. - Tak, chodźmy... - odparła z niedowierzaniem. Czyżby to wszystko jej się przywidziało? Rozglądnęła się. Chłopiec spokojnie bawił się z kotem przy kwiatach matki. Andrew otworzył drzwi, wniósł żonę na rękach i położył na sofie w dużym pokoju. Podał jej szklankę wody. - Co się stało? - spytał łagodnie. Beffray pokiwała przecząco głową, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na napój trzymany w dłoniach. - Nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać? - Coś mi się... przywidziało - odparła. Mąż spojrzał jej w oczy i przyłożył dłoń do czoła. - To pewnie stres przedporodowy, spowodowany ostatnią ciążą - odebrał od niej szklankę wody i zaniósł do kuchni, a stamtąd zawołał: - Nie martw się. Jeśli to się powtórzy, zabiorę cię do specjalisty, zgoda? - Zgoda - odparła, jakby nieobecna. * * * Przez kilka następnych nocy, Beffray miała koszmary. Śniły jej się takie rzeczy, jak martwe dzieci w kołyskach, albo morderstwa na niemowlętach, a wszystkiemu zawsze towarzyszył ten sam przerażający dźwięk - płacz dziecka i jeden drobny, zdaje się nieznaczący nic szczegół, a mianowicie - szmaciane lalki. Nie powiedziała o tym mężowi. Uważała, że nie ma potrzeby go martwić. W końcu samo jej przejdzie. Dziś wieczorem, Beffray, wybrała się do tej samej sąsiadki w celu uszycia garnituru dla jej syna. Właśnie miała zapukać do drzwi. Jednak zawahała się. Z budynku dochodziły krzyki. Kobieta znów wrzeszczała na swoje dziecko. - Ty mały gnoju! Ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś nie wchodził do kuchni, kiedy gotuję?! - mały zanosił się płaczem. - I czemu ryczysz? - chłopiec zaczął szlochać jeszcze głośniej. -Przestań! Beffray usłyszała świst, a potem, jak coś ciężkiego upada na ziemię. Nastała przerażająca cisza. Kobieta powoli cofnęła się od drzwi i podeszła do okna. Matka stała nad dzieckiem, trzymając w ręku wałek do ciasta. Chłopiec leżał na podłodze w kałuży krwi. Wstrząśnięta tym, co zobaczyła, Beffray, pobiegła do domu. Weszła szybko do pokoju swojego przyszłego dziecka. Złapała się za głowę. Dysząc ciężko, chodziła w tą i z powrotem po małym pomieszczeniu. Zakręciło się jej w głowie. Upadła na podłogę. Podczołgała się do ściany. Próbowała zebrać myśli. Nie potrafiła pojąć, że ta sama kobieta, jeszcze niedawno, rozmawiała z nią przed domem. Wtedy sobie przypomniała to, co stało się tamtego dnia. Dziwna rozmowa, przywidzenia... Właśnie! Może to nie były omamy na skutek stresu, tylko przepowiednia. Wizja, która mogła uratować tamto dziecko. Jednakże, skoro to było ostrzeżenie, to czym były koszmary, nękające ją od kilku nocy? Niespokojnie rozglądała się po pokoju, nie wierząc w to, co się dzieje. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na pudle, wychylającym się zza otwartej szafy. Nie wiedząc czemu, sięgnęła po nie. To, co w nim zalazła, przelało czarę. Były tam schowane szmaciane lalki, uszyte przez nią tego samego dnia, w którym straciła pierwsze dziecko. Wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. Los celowo stawiał jej na drodze przeszkody, co do posiadania własnego dziecka, a sny mówiły jej o tym, co powinna uczynić. Poszukała wzrokiem metalowej skrzynki z narzędziami krawieckimi. Podczołgała się do niej i wyciągnęła parę wielkich nożyc. * * * Andrew przekręcił klucz w drzwiach. Były otwarte. To dziwne. Zawsze powtarza Beffray, by zamykała je przed snem, co też dotychczas robiła. Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Jego uwagę przykuło, palące się w pokoju ich przyszłego dziecka, światło. - Kochanie? - zawołał, jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Lekko zdenerwowany, zaczął pośpiesznie ściągać ubranie wierzchnie. Nagle stanął jak wryty. Płacz. Płacz dziecka. Podbiegł do drzwi pokoju i pchnął je. Szybko pożałował, tego co zrobił. Jego oczom ukazał się makabryczny widok. Beffray leżała na podłodze w kałuży krwi z ogromną raną wyciętą wzdłuż brzucha. W rękach trzymała noworodka i przyciskała nożyczki do jego malutkiego gardełka, z którego wydobywało się ciche łkanie. Pępowina dziecka przyczepiona była do dziwnego czerwonego worka, znajdującego się obok kobiety. Mężczyźnie zrobiło się słabo i ledwo powstrzymał się, by nie zwymiotować. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnął pół przytomny. - Nawracam się na drogę, daną mi przez los, z której już dawno temu zboczyłam - odpowiedziała maniakalnym głosem. Andrew nie wierzył w to co słyszy. Chciał się ruszyć, zrobić cokolwiek by pomóc córeczce, jednakże jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała go w miejscu. Był całkowicie sparaliżowany. Beffray kontynuowała. - Widzisz, niedane było mi mieć własnego dziecka, ale ja, samolubna, nie chciałam przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Za wszelką cenę chciałam mieć przy sobie coś, czego, jak mi się zdawało, brakowało w moim życiu. Jednakże myliłam się. Nie brakowało mi własnego dziecka. Pustka, którą odczuwałam, pochodziła z braku opieki nad tymi bezbronnymi istotkami. Ich głównym problemem są dorośli, ich właśni rodzice! To oni robią im największą krzywdę. Więc skoro moim obowiązkiem jest je chronić, nie mogę być matką, gdyż, świadomie lub nie, niszczyłabym życia swoich potomków. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałam, ale dzisiejsze wydarzenie otworzyło mi oczy. To natomiast - wskazała na noworodka - jest przyczyną tragedii w domu sąsiadów! - krzyknęła i podciął mu gardło. - Gdyby nie ono, uratowałabym tamtego chłopca! Następnie, w maniakalnej histerii, rzuciła się na męża. Ten przewrócił się i uderzył głową o futrynę drzwi. Oszołomiony, ledwo dosłyszał słowa żony. - W apteczce znalazłam strzykawkę ze środkiem znieczulającym - zza pleców wyciągnęła ogromną igłę i wbiła ją prosto w przełyk Andrew. Cichy skowyt wydarł się z jego podziurawionego gardła. - Jednakże dla ciebie, jak widzisz, nie starczyło. To, co się wydarzyło to także twoja wina, dlatego - tu nachyliła się i szepnęła mu prosto do ucha - pozwolę ci skonać w męczarniach. Wstała, sięgnęła to, co było najbliżej jej ręki - zakrwawione nożyce oraz igłę krawiecką - i wybiegła z domu, przyciskając rękę do szkarłatnej rany na brzuchu. Zabrakło jej sił z powodu dużej utraty krwi, zanim jeszcze dotarła do domu sąsiadów. Nacisnęła klamkę i, powłócząc nogami, weszła do środka. Sąsiadka hałasowała na górze i nie spostrzegła nawet, gdy ktoś porwał jej okaleczonego syna. Zapewne pakowała się i chciała wyjechać z miasta, a dziecko porzucić gdzieś w pobliskim lesie. Mały leżał cały czas w tej samej pozycji, co kilka godzin temu. Beffray uklęknęła obok niego i pogładziła po rozmiażdżonej głowie. Chłopiec ledwo łapał oddech. Widział jak przez mgłę. Już niewiele czasu mu pozostało. - Spokojnie, spokojnie - szeptała kobieta podnosząc dziecko - nic ci już nie grozi, jestem przy tobie. Zaraz cię stąd zabiorę, nie martw się..! Potykając się wybiegła przez tylne drzwi i wypadła na podwórko, prowadzące ścieżką do świerkowego boru. Nie oglądała się za siebie. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się wśród drzew. Miała wrażenie, że tylko tam zdoła ochronić chłopca i siebie przed otaczającym ich, wrogim światem. Gdy zbliżała się już w kręgi zbawiennego cienia, usłyszała odległy warkot silnika. To matka chłopca odpaliła automobil. Zapewne na rękę było jej uprowadzenie syna. Po chwili odjechała. Natomiast Beffray zaczęło strasznie kręcić się w głowie. Czuła także, że znieczulenie zaczyna słabnąć. Nagle pod stopami poczuła miękki mech. Dotarli do lasu. Jednakże zaraz potem nastąpiło jej bliskie spotkanie z twardą ziemią. Uderzyła głową o wystający korzeń i straciła przytomność. * * * Gdy w końcu się ocknęła, była cała zdrętwiała z bólu i zimna. Mroczki latały jej przed oczami. Nie potrafiła skupić myśli. Jednakże wrodzony instynkt swobodnie nią pokierował. Odszukała rękami ciało chłopca. Przyciągnęła do siebie i położyła go na swoich kolanach. Mały również stracił przytomność. Dziwne, że w ogóle jeszcze żył. Pogładziła go po szkarłatnym policzku i ucałowała w blade czoło. - To dla twojego dobra... - powiedziała i skróciła jego cierpienia, podcinając mu gardło. Samotna łza spadła na zamknięte usta martwego dziecka. Odłożyła zwłoki na bok i zajęła się obecnym problemem. Mianowicie chodziło o brzuch. Skrzepy brunatnej krwi wylatywał z rany co jakiś czas. Dziurę bezsprzecznie należało zszyć. Sięgnęła do kieszeni spódnicy. Znalazła tam jedynie igłę. Nie wiedząc, co ma dalej czynić, sięgnęła w głąb swego pierwotnego jestestwa i rozpuściła włosy. Następnie, szybkim ruchem ręki, wyrwała gruby pęk ciemnych "nici". Splotła je ze sobą, by otrzymać trwalszą strukturę, a potem nawlokła nimi igłę. Wrzeszcząc z bólu, zespoiła dwa grube płaty rozerwanej skóry. Efekt wydał się Beffray zadowalający. Szew był krzywy, jednak nie można się było spodziewać niczego lepszego po zwyczajnych sprzętach krawieckich. Powoli podniosła się z ziemi i zwróciła w stronę zimnej głębi, panującej pomiędzy drzewami. Nim jednak na dobre zapadła w mrok lasu, cofnęła się i ucałowała lodowaty policzek chłopca. Krew z jego głowy przylepiła się do poszarpanych końcówek, niegdyś długich teraz sięgających zaledwie do ramion, włosów Beffray. Następnie odwróciła się, zostawiając za sobą całe swoje doczesne życie i przekonania... ale przecież takie było jej przeznaczenie... Prawda? * * * - Rosemary! - Tak, mamusiu? - Dziecko, wywieś, proszę, pranie w ogródku na lince. - Już się robi! Dziewczynka dźwignęła mokre ubrania i wyszła za dom. Słońce prażyło, a dopiero co wyprane koszule przyjemnie schładzały powietrze wokół małej piegowatej buzi. Ze wszystkich stron otaczał ją przyjemny zapach szarego mydła. - Och, ależ oczywiście! Z wielką chęcią z panem zatańczę - Rosemary porwała w objęcia pierwszego lepszego kocura przechodzącego akurat przez dziurę w płocie i ustawiła się jak do walca. Kręciła się w tej pozie po całym ogródku, nie podejrzewając nawet, że ktoś od dłuższego czasu przygląda się jej z uwagą. - Rosemary! O coś cię prosiłam! - dało się słyszeć złowrogi krzyk, dobiegający z kuchennego okienka. - Dobrze, mamo! Już! - krzyknęła dziewczynka a następnie prychnęła coś pod nosem. Nie myślała, że kiedyś jeszcze zabraknie jej głosu matki. Gdy oddaliła się od okna w stronę linek przywiązanych do dwóch równoległych brzóz i tym samym zbliżyła się do lasu graniczącego z ich ogródkiem, usłyszała słodkie skomlenie małego pieska. Zaczęła rozglądać się wokół, jednak niczego nie dostrzegła. Po kilku minutach szukania, poddała się i zaczęła wieszać pranie. Nachyliła się, by podnieść z metalowej miski mokry materiał, gdy nagle, usłyszała trzask łamanej gałęzi. Zaciekawiona, przeszła przez niskie ogrodzenie i rozejrzała się. - Jest tu kto? - zawołała. Nigdy nie podejrzewałaby, że w obrębie jej własnego domu może grozić jej niebezpieczeństwo. Wtem usłyszała anielskie brzmienie słów piosenki'' Come little children''. Rudowłosa ruszyła za, zdawało się, hipnotyzującym dźwiękiem. - Witaj, Rosie - mała nigdy w życiu nie słyszała równie kojącego głosu. Jej wzrok padł na niską kobietę, około czterdziestki, ubraną w czarną spódnicę sięgającą przed kolano i ciemny żakiet z krótkim rękawem, spod którego wychodził bufiasty kołnierz białej koszuli. Oprócz tego, miała na sobie czarne rajstopy, a na małych stópkach widniały błyszczące butki na płaskim obcasie. Jej twarz pozostała ukryta w cieniu. Do uszu sześciolatki powtórnie doszedł odgłos uroczego szczekania. Nieopodal dziwnej postaci bawiły się dwa małe pieski. Wzrok dziecka ponownie zwrócił się w stronę kobiety. - N-nazywam się Rosemary - odparła, zdziwiona tym, iż ktoś odnosi się do niej zdrobnieniem. - Ktoś ty? - spytała podejrzliwie, charakterystycznie unosząc przy tym prawą brew. Tajemnicza osoba wyłoniła się z mroku, a oczom dziewczynki ukazał się zdumiewający widok. Kobieta, która wyglądała na perfekcyjną i poważną, w jednej chwili stała się szalona i niedbała. Jej postrzępione włosy delikatnie muskały chude ramiona. Końcówki miały dziwny kolor. Były przy tym strasznie posklejane. Jej twarz była trupioblada. Jednakże wzrok kobiety miał w sobie tyle ciepła i dobroci, ile Rosemary jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie otrzymała od własnej matki. Było w nim coś strasznie zachęcającego, a jednocześnie bardzo tajemniczego... - Na imię mi Beffray - odrzekła i skinieniem ręki zaprosiła dziewczynkę bliżej. Gdy Rosemary podeszła, kobieta odwróciła się w stronę lasu i ruszyła przed siebie, nucąc czarującą melodię piosenki Come little children. Omamione i nieświadome niczego dziecko podążyło w ślad za nieznajomą. * * * Beffray długo błąkała się po lesie, zanim znalazła idealne miejsce do "opiekowania" się dziećmi. Na środku soczysto zielonej polany znajdował się, od dawna opuszczony i spróchniały, domek. Chatka ta, mieściła się w samym sercu świerkowego boru, toteż nie było mowy o tym by ktoś znalazł ją i jej podopiecznych w tym miejscu. Jedzenie kradła z pól graniczących z lasem lub zbierała jagody i grzyby, mleko ściągała od krów nieodpowiednio pilnowanych przez właścicieli farm, a wodę czerpała ze strumyka przepływającego nieopodal laki. Ciuchy ściągała z linek domów, z wiosek, z których "ratowała" dzieci i przerabiała je - za pomocą nożyc, igły i nici z jej własnych włosów - odpowiednio do rosnących szkrabów. Można powiedzieć, że maluchy miały tu raj na ziemi. Jednakże nic na tej planecie nie trwa wiecznie... Pewien chłopiec, imieniem Sebastian, który był jednym z pierwszych "adoptowanych" dzieci Beff, był słodkim, małym urwisem. Jako najstarszy z grupki rówieśników, czasem zajmował się nimi pod jej nieobecność. Niestety Beffray nigdy nie pomyślała, że jej ukochane dzieci mogłyby same z siebie stanąć na drodze do jej przeznaczenia opieki nad nimi. Chłopiec często rozmawiał z innymi o dorastaniu. Mówił, że już niedługo stanie się nastolatkiem, potem dorosłym i w końcu opuści dom. Twierdził, że to naturalna kolej rzeczy i każdego z nich to czeka. Beff pewnego razu podsłuchała rozmowę. To co usłyszała wstrząsnęło nią. Później, za wszelką cenę starała się wybić takie pomysły z głów dzieci, najpierw przeprowadzając rozmowę z Sebastianem. W głębi duszy jednak czuła, że to nic nie pomoże, a mały - ma rację. Dzieci nie będą wiecznie dziećmi. Oczywiście nie chciała przyjąć tego do wiadomości i zastanawiała się, jakby ominąć ten pierwotny proces. Przełom nastąpił kilka tygodni przed dniem 10-tych urodzin chłopca. Zrobił się strasznie kapryśny i niegrzeczny, a wszystko tłumaczył tym, że wchodzi w młodzieńczy wiek. Kobieta, myśląc, jak zatrzymać w nim dziecko, zasnęła pewnego wieczora, skąpana w rozpaczy. Miała nadzieję, że może ten sam pierwotny instynkt, co kilka lat temu, poprowadzi ją, przekazując senną wizję. Tak też się stało. Przyśniły jej się pozornie normalne sceny ukazujące jej pociechy bawiące się na polanie wśród tańczących motyli. Jednym, zdaje się niepozornym elementem, ale powtarzającym się już nieraz w jej wizjach, była obecność szmacianych lalek. Później jednak kukły znikały, podobnie jak dzieci, a w ich miejsce wchodzili, znienawidzeni przez Beff, dorośli. Problemem było tylko to, że kobieta znowu nie potrafiła zinterpretować wiadomości zawartej we śnie. Następnego dnia jednak, przy samotnym spacerze po świeżą wodę coś ją tknęło i wiedziała już, co powinna zrobić. * * * Rosemary nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, gdy zorientowała się, że nieświadomie opuściła dom, a teraz znajdowała się w środku lasu, z jakąś zupełnie obcą, lecz równocześnie - zdawało się - tak bliską jej sercu kobietą. Tak więc szła dalej. U jej nóg kręciły się słodkie szczeniaki, a przez ciemność boru kierował ją melodyjny głos Beffray. Dziewczynka była nią dosłownie oczarowana. Nie czuła potrzeby pytania o własną matkę. Pozornie była bezpieczna. Pozornie. * * * Dziewczyna spędziła z Beffray i innymi dziećmi dobre parę lat, zanim zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Nieraz domownicy pytali się kobiety dlaczego mieszkają tak daleko od osiedl, wsi i miast. Tłumaczyła im, że tu są najbezpieczniejsze, a wszędzie indziej grozi im krzywda. - ... a gdyby coś wam się stało, to nie wybaczyłabym sobie tego - mówiła. Od zawsze Rosemary ciekawiło, dlaczego końcówki włosów kobiety były posklejane i przybierały dziwny bordowy kolor. Inni rówieśnicy również się nad tym zastanawiali. Dziwne było też to, że w pewnym okresie życia znikały psy, towarzyszące im i zaprzyjaźnione z nimi, a zamiast nich pojawiały się inne - młodsze. Działo się tak, odkąd jeden z nich ugryzł kiedyś koleżankę pod wpływem zwierzęcego instynktu, który towarzyszy praktycznie każdemu dorosłemu psu. Wtedy też coś w Beff zmieniło się. Stała się bardziej sztywna i nie miała już tak wielkiej ochoty do zabawy z dziećmi. Lecz nie tylko zwierzęta rozpływały się bez śladu. Dotyczyło to również i dzieci. Od czasu tajemniczego zniknięcia Sebastiana, oczy Beffray nie były już tak samo ciepłe i nie oddawały tego kojącego matczynego blasku, którym tak zachęcała do siebie maluchy. Znikali zawsze w przeddzień ich 10-tych urodzin. Za każdym razem, następnego ranka podopieczni wypytywali się o zagubione osoby. Natomiast Beffray patrzyła na maluchy tymi szarymi, tajemniczymi oczami i mówiła: - Teraz już nic im nie grozi, więc nie martwcie się. Całość kończyła przyjaznym uśmiechem. Jej życie kręciło się praktycznie tylko wokół piwnicy. Czasem dzieci podsłuchiwały pod drzwiami, prowadzącymi do podziemi i zaskoczone stwierdzały, że ich opiekunka ożywienie z kimś rozmawia. Mimo wszystko jednak maluchy żyły tu i przestrzegały wszystkich zasad obowiązujących w obrębie polany. Nie narzekały. Jakby jednak nie patrzeć, Beffray otaczała ich wszystkich życzliwą opieką, poza tym sama nigdy nie nazywała się ich matką. Natomiast wszyscy oni z całą pewnością byli jej dziećmi. Szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie przeszło im przez myśl, by nadać jej miano rodzica. Traktowali ją bardziej jak opiekunkę, do której zwracali się, zdrabniając jej imię. Ciekawy układ, ale każdemu odpowiadał i nikt nie miał zamiaru go zmieniać. Dzieci naprawdę kochały swoją "Beffy". * * * Tak jak każde dziecko, w przeddzień jej 10-tych urodzin, Rosemary odczuła dziwną obecność Beffray. Jej ciągły wzrok na sobie i równoczesne trzymanie się z boku. Coś na podobę "cichego obserwatora". Wiedziała, że dziś coś się stanie. Nie miała pojęcia co, ale nie bała się. Ufała Beffray. Nadszedł wieczór i dziewczynka położyła się, tak jak zawsze po pełnym wrażeń dniu. Jednakże nie mogła zasnąć. Podświadomie czekała na to "coś". Dziwne uczucie, że przed snem wszyscy rówieśnicy pożegnali się z nią, jakby odjeżdżała bardzo daleko stąd i miała już nigdy nie wrócić. Kto wie, może i tak było? Dochodziła północ, a powieki stawały się coraz cięższe, gdy drzwi pokoju uchyliły się z piskiem a do pomieszczenia wpadła mglista struga woskowego światła. W progu, Rosemary, dostrzegła niewysoką postać. Beff delikatnie przechyliła głowę na bok. - Chodź, kochanie - odwróciła się i ruszyła w dół schodów, do tylnego wyjścia. Dziewczynka natomiast wyskoczyła z pierzyn i na paluszkach podążyła za kobietą. Z niemałym wysiłkiem, Beffray podniosła drewniane skrzydło stromego zejścia do piwnicy i zniknęła w środku głębokiego dołu. Rosemary po omacku zeszła na dół, a drzwiczki zatrzasnęły się za nią z hukiem. Przestraszyła się i upadła, a kobieta nie cofnęła się by jej pomóc, tylko jeszcze ją ponagliła. Szył potem chwilę wąskim korytarzykiem o niskim stropie, kiedy nagle Beff zatrzymała się i gwałtownie odwróciła. - Rosie, skarbie... to dla twojego dobra - wyjęła z kieszeni jakąś szmatę w tym samym ciemnoczerwonym kolorze co końcówki jej włosów i mocno zawiązała wokół jej oczu. - Beffy... co ty robisz..? - po raz pierwszy Rosemary poczuła się nieswojo w obecności Beffray, co później przerodziło się w prawdziwą obawę i niepewność co do własnego bezpieczeństwa. Kobieta wprowadziła ją do większego pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza. Nagle uderzył ją potworny zapach rozkładu. Beff poprowadziła Rosemary do wysokiego stołu i kazała się jej na nim położyć. Dziewczynka niepewnie wykonała polecenie, bo cóż innego mogła zrobić? Wtem, gdy myślała, że kobieta oddaliła się na moment poczuła jak grube pasy szorstkiej tkaniny zawiązują się wokół jej nadgarstków i kostek. Dyszała ciężko ze strachu i szamotała się lekko. - Proszę... przestań! Boję się... Po chwili milczenia usłyszała zupełnie nieznany jej dotąd ton głosu Beffray. - Ależ słoneczko. Nie ma czego... dzięki temu zostaniesz ze mną już na zawsze... na zawsze pozostaniesz dzieckiem! Wtem pojaśniało jej przed oczami. Beffray ściągnęła jej szmatę z oczu. Przed dziewczynką ukazał się przerażający widok. Na prowizorycznych półkach zawieszonych wzdłuż ścian pomieszczenia ustawiona była przerażająca kolekcja "szmacianych lalek". Od razu rozpoznała w nich starszych towarzyszy, którzy zniknęli właśnie w przeddzień swoich 10-tych urodzin. Ich oczy zastąpione były guzikami, z ich ust wystawała zgniła słoma, skóra stała się szara i gdzieniegdzie prowizorycznie pozszywana ciemnymi "nićmi". Wokół nich latało pełno much. Rosemary krzyknęła, ale jej głos stłumiła ta sama szmata zaciskająca się na jej ustach. Beff zdążyła zauważyć jej reakcję i w porę zawiązała chustę wokół jej głowy. - Oh... czyż to nie cudowne? W ten sposób nigdy mnie nie opuścicie... nigdy nie skrzywdzicie siebie ani innych jako dorośli..! Przerażony wzrok dziewczynki padł na pozwijane i cuchnące flaki leżące naprzeciwko niej pod półkami, nieopodal których spoczywała sterta kości. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem udało jej się wypluć szmatę z ust. Miała łzy w oczach. - Nie... to nie jest piękne..! To przerażające! Twój tok myślenia jest nielogiczny. Spójrz! Przecież sama jesteś dorosła..! I robiąc to - skinęła głową na "szmacianki" - krzywdzisz nas, dzieci, którymi rzekomo tak chciałaś się opiekować i uchronić przed złem..! Jesteś jedynym dorosłym, przed którym powinno się nas chronić! - w tym momencie poczuła błyskawicę pieczącego bólu, przecinającą jej policzek i ciepłą ciecz, spływającą przez niego do szyi. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła ją w bok. Wrzasnęła i przekręciła głowę z powrotem w stronę kobiety. Ta stała z zakrwawionymi nożycami krawieckimi, sapiąc, zalana łzami. - Kłamiesz! Kłamiesz! To nie prawda! Dzięki temu ratuję was przed dorosłością! A ja sama... - to właśnie ją zmiażdżyło. Nie ważne jak bardzo by zaprzeczała, prawdy o tym że jest dorosłą nie zmieni... ale może odpokutować..! Gwałtownie podniosła koszulę i ukazała przecięty poszarpaną, bladą blizną brzuch. Przyłożyła do niego nożyce i wbiła głęboko. Kierując się przetartym szlakiem, ponowiła ranę, plamiąc siebie i dziewczynkę szkarłatną krwią. O dziwo nie wydała żadnego dźwięku wskazującego na to jak bardzo cierpi. Można było się tego domyśleć jedynie z wyrazu jej twarzy. Jednak nie przez cięcie się krzywiła lecz przez myśl, że mogłaby być zagrożeniem dla dzieci i ból jaki zadały jej słowa dziewczynki, ale spokojnie. Ona to odpokutuje. Chwile stała, trzęsąc się, po czym zachwiała się i wpadła na półkę wiszącą za nią. Z góry posypały się bezwładnie ludzkie kukły, rozpruwając gdzie nie gdzie cienką skórę i rozsypując słomę. Kobieta rozpaczliwie próbowała łapać w locie swe "uwiecznione" pociechy. Po chwili całe zamieszanie ucichło. Beff leżała na ziemi nie ruszając się, a dziewczynka wierciła się, rozpaczliwie próbując się uwolnić. Nagle Rosie znieruchomiała. Do jej uszu doszedł cichy pisk. Przekręciła głowę i ujrzała skuloną Beffray, zszywającą ranę na brzuchu jej własnymi włosami. Z tego wszystkiego zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Zwymiotowała. Kobieta natomiast powoli podniosła się i podeszła do Rosemary. Zakryła jej oczy dłonią. - Proszę... zabierz mnie z powrotem do mamy... - pisnęła cicho, zanosząc się płaczem. Beffray pochyliła się nad jej krwawiącym policzkiem. Końcówki jej włosów przykleiły się do twarzy Rosemary, na nowo nasiąkając osobliwym kolorem. - Kochanie... ranisz me kruche serduszko. Uwierz w końcu. Z nikim nie jesteście tak bezpieczni jak ze mną... - po czym zamachnęła się i również wbiła nożyce w jej brzuch. Poprowadziła cięcie podobnie jak u siebie. Z ust dziewczynki dało się słyszeć stłumiony pisk. Z całej tej sytuacji powoli traciła zmysły, wykrwawiała się. Beff w pewnym momencie przerwała czynność i spojrzała na dziewczynkę zimnymi od bólu oczami. Następnie szepnęła szorstkim głosem: - Śpij, niedługo będzie po wszystkim... utrwalę w tobie dziecko i nikt i nic już ci tego nie odbierze. Ból związany z wszelką dorosłością już nigdy cię nie dopadnie... przysięgam... Po czym przeszła do wypatroszenia dziewczynki. * * * Od tamtej pamiętnej nocy, Beffray za każdym "uwiecznionym" dzieckiem ponawiała sobie ranę na brzuchu i również zaraz zszywała ją. Była to taka jej "pokuta" za dorosłość, którą niestety musiała znosić. Dzieci nigdy nie podejrzewały jaka masakra rozwija się co kilka lat pod ich "własnym" domem. Beffray natomiast jeszcze przez długi czas bezkarnie "uwieczniała" swoje ukochane dzieci w formach - wypełnionych jedynie słomą - szmacianek. Jednak kiedyś musiał dojść kres tej rzeźni... Zrozpaczeni rodzice porwanych dzieci, opierając się na pogłoskach, wyruszyli w las w poszukiwaniu tajemniczej kobiety. W końcu - po długich poszukiwaniach - natrafili na jej ślad. Kobieta wykazała się lekkomyślnością, sądząc, że w środku lasu już na pewno nikt nie natrafi na przetarty przez nią szlak, prowadzący wprost do jej chatki. Tak też, dorośli wykorzystali to. Beffray pewnego wieczoru wracała z rutynowego spaceru po lesie. Nie spodziewała się tego, co miało nastąpić. Tego w jak brutalny sposób dorośli zniszczą wszystko to, co ona przez tyle lat "pielęgnowała". Z oddali doszły ją głuche dźwięki. Na początku wzięła to za szum drzew, ale odgłosy z czasem przybrały na sile i przeobraziły się w donośne szczekanie dorosłych psów. Ustała jak wryta. Teraz dotarło do niej łamanie gałęzi i głośne rozmowy. Nagle wystrzeliła na przód, po drodze rozsypując wszystko co zebrała. Biegła ile sił, a wszystko tylko po to, by "jak najszybciej dotrzeć do dzieci, jak najszybciej dotrzeć do dzieci..!" - powtarzała w myślach. Tylko one motywowały ją do działania i mimo swego podeszłego już wieku dla nich była w stanie zrobić wszystko... Wbiegła na skąpaną w mroku polanę, potykając się o gałęzie. W pewnym momencie upadła, roztrzęsiona. Nie dała rady wstać więc przeczołgała się do końca. Dzieci, czekające na nią i wyglądające niecierpliwie przez okna, dostrzegły ją i wybiegły jej na pomoc. Natomiast dorośli byli coraz bliżej. Kobieta wpadła do domku, obijając się o wszystko co spotkała na drodze, również dzieci, które ją podtrzymywały. Hałas obudził wszystkich i niedługo potem każdy domownik znalazł się na dole. - Co się stało, Beffy? - Dlaczego nas obudziłaś? - Wszystko w porządku? Proszę powiedz coś..! Ona jednak pozostawała głucha na wszystkie pytania i prośby. Krzątała się niespokojnie po chatce, wyglądała przez okna i nagle... dostrzegła ich. Dorosłych. Na jej polanie, która miała pozostać przez nich nietknięta. Na samym początku pomyślała o tym, że dzieci nie są już tu bezpieczne i musi znaleźć dla nich nową kryjówkę. Reszta poszła już instynktownie. - Musimy uciekać - zerwała się, chwyciła to, co miała pod ręką - czyli zapałki - i otworzyła tylne drzwi domku, prowadzące wprost do wejścia do piwnicy. - Szybko! Pośpieszcie się! Nie mamy czasu! Szczerze mówiąc, sama nie wiedziała co konkretnie chciała zrobić, jedno natomiast było pewne - nie mogła pozwolić by dorośli zdebastowali jej piwnicę i ukochane dzieci w niej uwiecznione. Wybiegła jako ostatnia i rzuciła się do otwarcia skrzydeł piwnicy, gdy nagle... - Tam są! - Nasze dzieci!!! - dobiegły ją przeraźliwe krzyki zrozpaczonych rodziców. Zaczęła jeszcze bardziej poganiać podopiecznych, a nawet na siłę wpychać ich przez zbyt wąskie przejście. Maluchy spadały bezwładnie w dół, łamiąc sobie kości o wystające z ziemi w dole kamienie i rozcinając o nie również głowy. Beffray weszła jako ostatnia, ale było już za późno. Nawet nie zdążyła zamknąć klapy, gdy stanęła oko w oko z charczącym z nienawiści ojcem jednego z porwanych dzieci. Ustała bezradnie na dole, w gromadce obtulających ją maluchów. Czuła ogromny strach, ale obecność dzieci dodawała jej otuchy. W oczach mężczyzny dostrzegła niedowierzanie i szok. Ten jednak opamiętał się szybko. - To... to już twój koniec, suko..! Koniec tej maskarady! Oddawaj nasze dzieci!!! Beffray natomiast popatrzyła po maluchach bezdusznym i zimnym wzrokiem matki, która w chwili desperacji i - choć może się zdawać dziwne - z powodu nieokreślonej miłości do swych dzieci, porzuciła wszelkie sposoby rodzicielskiej opieki i skupiła się na uratowaniu swych pociech, bez względu na to jak bardzo ucierpią... Cichutko zanuciła ten kojący rytm piosenki, którą niegdyś wabiła do siebie niczego nieświadome maleństwa. "... czasem śmierć jest jedynym ratunkiem" - coś jej podpowiedziało. Nagle zapaliła zapałkę i rzuciła w stos słomy, znajdującej się za nią. Ta prędko przechwyciła ogień i rozbłysła żywym płomieniem. Minęła chwila i kłęby dymu spowiły całą polanę. Rodzice wrzeszczeli wniebogłosy, rozpaczając nad płonącymi dziećmi i przeklinając kobietę, która do tego wszystkiego doprowadziła. Ugaszenie pożaru zajęło im kilka godzin, w tym czasie ze wszystkich niewinnych ciałek zdążyły ulecieć błogosławione duszyczki... rodzice po niewielkich szczegółach jakoś zdołali rozpoznać prawie doszczętnie spalone zwłoki swych pociech. Natomiast przerazili się odkrywszy, że... brakuje szczątek kobiety. Mieli tylko nadzieję że ogień piekielny pochłonął ją całkowicie, nie oszczędzając nawet prochów. Zagłębiając się dalej w piwnicę odkryli przerażającą prawdę, jaką Beffray skrywała przed światem. Na szczęście rodziców tychże "uwiecznionych" dzieci nie było wśród zebranych, co nie oznaczało, że widok dla innych był mniej makabryczny. Po naradzie postanowili, że sami spalą owe dzieło. Było to zbyt przerażające, by ktokolwiek inny się o tym dowiedział. Podłożyli ogień w dole i uciekli jak najdalej od tego potwornego miejsca, by świat na nowo o nim zapomniał. Oczywiście to wcale nie znaczyło, że rany tak po prostu znikną. Na pewno nie z pamięci owych rodziców, jednakże wszyscy jednogłośnie uzgodnili, że nie będą tego przekazywali dalej... ... i tylko przypadek sprawił, że gdy ten sam mężczyzna, który spotkał się oko w oko z oprawczynią ich dzieci, odwracając się jeszcze raz w stronę ledwo już widocznej zza gałęzi chatki, dostrzegł po drugiej stronie polany przebiegającą ciemną postać, rzucającą błyszczące spojrzenie w stronę domku na środku łąki, jego uszu doszedł odgłos tnących nożyc... ale może było to tylko przywidzenie wywołane wydarzeniami ostatnich kilku godzin, może tak naprawdę był to tylko cień, rzucany przez drzewo, oczy to nic innego jak ślepia przechodzącego obok zwierzęcia, a ów odgłos to przez tego samego osobnika łamana gałązka... ... a może kobieta, w którą przez całe życie wszyscy wątpili, tak łatwo nie porzuci swojej roli, nadanej jej przez przeznaczenie? ---- Witam~ druga część powyższej creepypasty po tym linkiem --> Sounds of the sprockets Serdecznie zapraszam zainteresowanych~ Uwaga! Kopiowanie i udostępnianie powyższego opowiadania dozwolone wyłącznie po wcześniejszym powiadomieniu, a co za tym idzie - również zezwoleniu - autora. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie